Resident Evil Abyss
by LetMeLive
Summary: Jill and Rebecca have been sent to investigate a remote island, where Umbrella helicopters have been spotted.


Resident Evil- Abyss.

Chapter 1.

The small boat rocked monotonously back and forth with the wind. Rebecca's hair swayed violently around her face. She placed the strands behind her ear in a futile attempt to immobilize the furious attacks from the tendrils.

"Here." Jill un-hooked a clip from her own hair and tossed it in Rebecca's direction. She fumbled with it in her hands before letting it drop on the rotting deck. "Klutz!" laughed Jill as she bent down and picked it up. She stepped carefully over to Rebecca this time and placed it in her hand. Rebecca thanked her going slightly red in the face while taming her hair. She stared out unto the glistening, black sea. Seagulls overhead screeched and tore across the sky at lightning speed, occasionally diving beak first into the water. Her head ran through the mission briefing while she sat, transfixed by the scenery from the boat. Umbrella helicopters had been spotted around a small island off the mainland. It was their mission to go to the island to find out what Umbrella had been doing on such a remote place. The island was too isolated for anyone to know what Umbrella was up to. It was an easy place for them to cover their tracks. _Another day at the office then_. She joked to herself.

As usual the S.T.A.R.S. team were travelling in style. A decimated wooden "speed" boat was the vehicle of choice for this mission. The engine was loud and every now and then it would splutter and jerk the boat. She moved uncomfortably around on the damp wooden board she was sitting on.

"Damn, my ass is gonna be soaking when we hit the shore!" she whined. Jill smiled back at her and went to the folder she had in her hand. Newspaper clippings and photos littered the pages. All were of the island or umbrella helicopters. Although they had been checked over by David and Chris, Jill still felt an urge to keep looking at the various images, hoping that something new or odd might catch her eye. They really didn't have much to go by on this particular assignment so any clue that they could uncover before reaching the island was like a godsend. However godsends were few and far between these days.

Admitting defeat, Jill closed the folder and placed it back inside her bag. She sighed and joined Rebecca in gazing out into the eternal abyss. There was always this silent patch before missions where the team would remain quiet, reflecting on their own personal thoughts. Jill usually found herself thinking about what she was going to do when she returned. What restaurant she'd eat at. What she would order. Would she go alone or with friends? It gave her a sort of sad incentive to come back alive. It had worked for all her previous missions so she wasn't going to break the habit now. Italian, pasta, alone. Her mind was set.

It was a straight course from the mainland to the landmass, all Rebecca had to do was steady the rudder and point it in the direction of the towering island. It hadn't seemed very big from the port but as they got closer, she began to feel very insignificant compared to it. A lighthouse stood at the top, elevated above the rest of the terrain as if it were governing the entire island. Unless you owned a boat or a helicopter, there was no way of reaching it. Inhabitants were very sparse because of this, and these people mainly used there houses as a holiday destination rather than a home. Even so, Umbrella had more than enough money to completely purchase the island if they so needed.

She looked at her watch and turned to Jill. "We ought to be there in the next ten minutes." She glanced passed her and stared at the base of the island. "Where do you want me to land?"

"There's a small beach, just to the left there." replied Jill as she swung her hip bag around her waist and a pointed into the distance. "Do you see it?"

Rebecca squinted and followed Jill's finger. She could just about see the sandy bay her partner was talking about. "Yeah, I see it." she tilted the rudder slightly and adjusted their course to the small inlet.

A teenaged girl sprinted up the towering staircase. Her heavy breathing echoed along with the thunderous footsteps. Beads of sweat were seeping down her forehead occasionally cascading onto the hard stone steps. _It's just a little further, come on keep going._ She had never made it to the summit of the lighthouse without stopping to take a breath before but this was too important. _Almost there……… _She burst through the wooden door which crashed against the concrete wall on the other side. Her face flushed and glowing vermilion red. "Mother, mother!" she said, gasping for air. "O-on the bay……….outsiders!" A tall, black haired woman wearing a vivid platinum white lab coat turned slowly to her daughter.

"I know Rachel, I saw the boat landing from up here." her voice firm but calm. She placed a pair of binoculars on the window ledge. "Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers, both ex-S.T.A.R.S., they've had many run ins with Umbrella in the past but I didn't expect for any of their team to show up here." she gave a short, exaggerated laugh. "I guess Umbrella didn't give them enough credit."

Rachel had finally caught her breath. Feeling a bit frustrated from running up countless flights of stairs to find that her mother already knew what was going on, she sat on the small couch. "So why do you think they're here?" she questioned, "How did they find out?"

"Maybe they had a spy or an accomplice on the mainland and they spotted the Umbrella helicopters, I'm not sure, but I bet I'm right in saying that they have no idea what's going on. They may only be scouting the place out, so if they don't find anything then we're safe and Umbrella's project is un-harmed."

"Even so mom, they're professionals, it'll be tough," she stated trying to catch her mother's eye.

"I know, but we really don't have a choice." She finally looked away from the window. "Run down to Professor Tolland, he needs to briefed on the situation."

Rachel gawked up at her mother. "You, you can't be serious, why don't you go?" She turned and looked down the funnelling stairs and shivered. "I need to recover!"

"You're young, it'll be nothing for you! Besides I need to make a phone call."

Rachel groaned and slumped up to her feet. "Most teenagers spend their summers in shopping malls or cinemas but not me, I get stuck helping my mother create secret bio-weapons!" She began to descend down the steps. "This'll make for an interesting essay when I get back to school."

Jennifer chuckled to herself. She started to dial.

_LetmeLive_- Well this is ch.1, hope you liked it! Please review, I'd really like to hear your opinions or suggestions!


End file.
